Jealous
by Olego
Summary: Scotty goes out with a friend and Kevin gets jealous.


"I'm sorry I have to work tonight, but I promise to be the best husband ever on Saturday." Kevin says, stroking Scotty's bare belly. They're both still in bed even though it's a Friday and Kevin has to work.

"Yes, you can make me breakfast in bed and make fun of me when I'm hung-over." Scotty says, giving Kevin a small kiss on the temple of his head.

"You're going out? With Jordan?" Kevin asks.

"No, with this guy Eric from the restaurant. He's a waiter, he started this weekend." Scotty explains. He feels Kevin's hand changing it's pattern and his hand becoming more heavy on his stomach.

"Really? Just the two of you?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, is that okay? I go out with just Jordan or just Quinn all the time." Scotty says with a smile. "You don't have to worry."

"But I've met them." Kevin defends himself. "So, what's this _Eric_ like?"

Scotty chuckles a little at Kevin's way of spitting out his name.

"He's 25-ish, just moved here from Arkansas and he's an actor. Or aspiring, anyway."

"They all are. Is he cute?" Kevin asks.

"Kevin…" Scotty whines.

"What?" Kevin lifts his head to look at Scotty. "Is it strange that I want to know if it's a handsome man that's gonna try and seduce my husband when I'm off slaving for the state's best of interest?"

"You're having dinner with Robert's chief of finances." Scotty replies dryly. "But I guess he's cute. Short curly hair and deep green eyes, innocent like only a new Californian can be and with a really nice _ass_." Scotty pronounces the last word with such feeling it makes Kevin frown. "Yes, I looked." Scotty adds with a wink.

"I hope he's got an air mattress." Kevin says and kisses Scotty on the mouth before rolling out of bed.

"Yes. Too bad he doesn't like shellfish." Scotty says back and Kevin looks scared. "Relax honey. You started it." Scotty says and rolls over to Kevin's side, pinching Kevin's butt through his boxers.

****

Scotty comes home at three thirty, annoyed with himself for not being able to stop giggle. He closes the door and thinks it makes the funniest noise ever. He manages to brush his teeth with minor spillage and gets naked without tripping. He stumbles into the bedroom, hoping Kevin is deep asleep and won't wake up.

He climbs into the bed and lays down, putting his arm around Kevin and crawling close. He is almost sure Kevin tried talking to him, but either Kevin is talking in his sleep and just mumbles or Scotty was already asleep, because the following morning, he has no remembrance of getting back the apartment or going to bed at all.

****

He wakes up to the most awful headache any person in the world has ever experienced. Or at least Scotty himself is quite sure of that. He slowly shifts his head to look at the clock. It's after two and the cold from his left side means Kevin is no longer by his side.

He manages to get up and get on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He can't see his cloths from yesterday anywhere in the bedroom, but shortly enough finds them on the floor in the bathroom. He stares at the for a bit, surprised Kevin hasn't picked them up and that they won't move themselves when he obviously doesn't want to.

Kevin is nowhere to be found in the apartment and Scotty figures he's working. He pours himself some water and gets out a pack of raisins. He eats a big handful and finds some salty crackers. He takes them, turns on the TV and lays down on the couch with a big bottle of water next to him.

He watches bad re-runs until there is a noise at the door. A key is used and Kevin walks in. He's wearing cloths too informal for work, but has his briefcase with him.

"Hey!" Scotty happily greets him. "You've been working?" He asks.

"Yeah. Got some stuff done." Kevin replies and walks into the kitchen. Scotty raises an eyebrow at Kevin's cold tone and gets up to follow, ignoring the dizziness.

"Is something wrong?" He asks Kevin. Kevin looks up from the newspaper on the kitchen table.

"No." He looks back down. Scotty sighs and prepares to leave the room when Kevin continues: "I'm glad you had such a great time last night."

Scotty slowly turns back to face Kevin.

"I thought we were past that." He says.

"Well, what am I supposed to think when you come home in the middle of the night, without even acknowledge my presence?" Kevin asks.

"You were asleep, I didn't wanna wake you up. Would you have felt better if I had come home early after having a miserable time?" Scotty asks.

"Of course not."

"Then what's the problem?" Scotty asks. Kevin doesn't reply, he just exclaims heavily and looks down. "Kevin…" Scotty says, walking over to take his hand. "We went out for a couple of drinks. Many. We had a great time. We danced and we sang karaoke and we commented on guys that passed our table."

Kevin doesn't seem relieved, but Scotty only continues.

"He's hot, yeah and he's available and he's gay. I would most definitely make a move, if it wasn't so that I'm madly in love with the guy who put this on my hand almost a year ago." Scotty says and touches his ring.

"Being out, not matter with whom, it's always nice to have it, because it makes me feel safe. I don't have to think about trying to find a guy, it's all less meat market and I can just have a good time. And you have no idea how wonderful it is to gloat around people who are involuntary singles." He ends with a smile.

Kevin looks at him and smiles slightly.

"Really?"

"Really. It makes me realize what an amazing husband I have." Scotty says and puts his arms around Kevin's neck. "I love you so much." Kevin smiles like a child on Christmas and puts his arms around Scotty's waist.

Kevin gladly kisses Scotty back and he doesn't even care that Scotty tastes of alcohol and… crackers?

"So you wanna watch another episode of Two and a half men? I think it's an episode where Charlie Sheen is sleeping with a young and sexy woman."

"We can do that. Or, you know, you can let me say sorry-for-being-jealous… in bed." Kevin suggests and kisses Scotty.

"Yeah. We really should have a TV in there too." Scotty says and laughs.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Kevin says and lets go of Scotty.

"I'll see you in the bedroom. I just have to brush my teeth first. I think I might have done a liquorice shot too much yesterday…" Scotty says and brings his hand to his throat. "How's that for sexy?"

Kevin growls and gives him a wink before exiting the kitchen. Scotty opens the fridge to get another bottle of water. He has barely opened it before a cry comes from the bedroom: "I'm waiting!"


End file.
